<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Destiel】槲寄生下 by Hecateee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151018">【Destiel】槲寄生下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee'>Hecateee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>★去年圣诞节虽迟但到</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Destiel】槲寄生下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Eve，Thursday，Castiel.</p><p>雾气附在窗户上遮挡了Dean的视线，昏暗的屋内让他断定夜晚已经来临，意识在刚睡醒的时候并不是很清晰。Dean擦了擦玻璃上的雾气，邻居家的孩子们三三两两结伴同行，圣诞节前夜总是一片安详。</p><p>Dean正准备打开电视看看今天电视台是不是还是一如既往放着那部傻里傻气的电影，肚子就不合时宜的“咕咕”响了起来，显而易见解决温饱问题才是当务之急。冷风从推开的门里窜入，消耗着屋内为数不多的热气。Dean走到附近的便利店去准备买些什么凑合凑合，路边女孩的疑问顺着风送进了他的耳畔。</p><p>“在槲寄生下接吻真的会永远在一起吗？”</p><p>被尘封在记忆深处的夜晚终又被拾起，Dean晃了晃神看见那对情侣越走越远。</p><p>那也是一个圣诞节前夜，Sam出去采购了一堆东西，并且把地堡布置的漂漂亮亮。Dean对于这并不是很感兴趣，他在想送什么给他的小羽毛当作圣诞礼物比较好，这就像一个世纪难题困扰了他整整一周，即使突然有个人告诉他世界又要被毁灭了也没有这么让人苦恼。</p><p>Dean烦躁地看了一眼时间，为什么这么晚Sam还没有回来，还有Cass，明明说好了一起过圣诞节，怎么还没有过来。留在桌子上落款是Sam的纸条，在这个时候才被他发现:</p><p>今晚的地堡就留给你了，have a nice day٩(⊙o⊙*)و</p><p>无辜的纸条被揉了个稀碎，以一道完美的抛物线进了垃圾桶。上帝都不知道他这个弟弟究竟在想什么，连声招呼都不打就出去鬼混了，还有那个奇奇怪怪的表情符合，也不知道是从哪里学的。</p><p>正在Dean郁闷地打开第一瓶酒的时候，Castiel来了，还是像以前那样一声招呼都不打就出现在Dean的面前。</p><p>“Cass，你又来迟了。”</p><p>“I'm sorry，Dean.”Castiel那双亮晶晶的眼睛有些黯淡，他低下了头，怀里还抱着一个盒子。</p><p>显而易见Dean对Castiel怀里的东西产生了兴趣，难道今年的圣诞老公公是由天使扮演了:“那是什么？”</p><p>“送给你的礼物。”Cass重新又抬起头，如果他身后有条尾巴现在一定像条开心的狗狗一样摇了起来，“Sam说这是传统。”</p><p>“Sam有没有告诉你另外一个传统。”Dean起了坏心思，他看了看Castiel站的位置，是在槲寄生下。</p><p>Castiel在瞬间有了一丝丝慌乱，他对这方面并不是很了解:“我不知道，Dean。”</p><p>“站在槲寄生下不能拒绝别人的接吻。”Dean不知道在什么时候站在了Castiel的身后，“而且在槲寄生下接吻会永远在一起。”</p><p>那双蓝色的眼睛就像来勾引Dean的恶魔，他只得顺着内心最深处的欲望占有他的天使的夜晚，在槲寄生下。</p><p>飘飘扬扬的雪花不知道从什么时候开始落下，肩上的一层薄雪提醒着Dean他在这里站了多久。这是星期四天使送给他的礼物，Dean肯定地想着，那或许在槲寄生下接吻真的会永远在一起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>